The present invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to a container for the preparation and/or dispensing of liquid cosmetic hair products.
Typical cosmetic hair treatments involve preparing and applying a liquid color composition to hair. Hair color compositions ordinarily include a hair coloring ingredient which is carefully admixed in precise proportion with a developing agent. The developing agent and hair coloring ingredient then interact before being applied to the hair to be treated.
Hair color applications done by a salon professional involve formulas in which a hair coloring ingredient and a developing agent, usually hydrogen peroxide, must be admixed accurately to ensure a good hair color result. After they have been allowed to interact for a predetermined time period, the cosmetic product may be transferred to an appropriate dispenser for application to the hair being treated.
Many of the ingredients of cosmetic products, especially hair coloring compositions, are quite expensive. It is therefore desirable to utilize a mixing container in which precise amounts of the ingredients may be measured as they are combined. This avoids mistakes in their admixture and the necessity of adding an additional amount of one or more of the ingredients to effect the desired product formula. It allows the salon professional to mix less product per application and thereby avoid waste of expensive ingredients.
In dispensing or applying a cosmetic product such as a hair coloring composition, it is often important to ensure that the composition is applied in a manner which results in the desired effect. This may require careful placement of sometimes disproportionate amounts of composition. This is true, for example, whether one is streaking uniformly colored hair or attempting to make non-uniformly colored hair more uniform in appearance. As a result, it is important to carefully control where and how much cosmetic product is applied to the hair.
After application of the cosmetic product, the dispenser or the dispensing and mixing containers must normally be carefully cleaned to ensure that they are free of residue which might contaminate any subsequent cosmetic product placed in them. It is important in admixing dyes or tints to avoid unpleasant surprises to the hair being treated, particularly where a container which held a very dark dye is reused with a very light tint.
An object of the present invention is to create a container which allows the measured preparation of a cosmetic product, particularly a coloring composition for dyeing or bleaching hair.
Another object of the present invention is to create a container which will function as a dispenser of cosmetic product and allow careful control over where and how much of a cosmetic product, especially a coloring composition, is dispensed while treating hair.
Another object of the present invention is to create a container which is partially disposable. It is desired that at least most of the portion of the container which comes in contact with cosmetic product is replaceable, in order to facilitate the reuse of the container with different cosmetic products.
Still further objects of the present invention are the creation of a single container which can fulfil both of the foregoing functions and which will not require the careful and complete cleaning between uses which has normally been necessary.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a container for liquid cosmetic product including a housing composed of flexible sidewall means having an elongate central cavity, with the sidewall means having an opening at the anterior end of the housing. Disposed within the central cavity is a collapsible bag having an opening situated proximate to the anterior end of the housing. A cap is detachably affixed to the anterior end of the housing. The cap is adapted to hold the collapsible bag within the housing and has an aperture communicating with the bag opening.
The sidewall means of the housing are normally thin and may be composed of plastic or other flexible material. The container may have any number of sidewall means forming any elongate three-dimensional shape. However, it is preferred to utilize only one sidewall means, curved to provide a tubular housing.
By xe2x80x9cflexiblexe2x80x9d according to the present invention, what is meant is that the housing sidewall means are relatively rigid and yet are deformable while under external pressure, such as squeezing, while rebounding to an undeformed shape when such pressure is relaxed. Because this flexibility effects the shape of the housing, it may also reduce the volume of its central cavity. Consequently, the application of external pressure on the container housing may be communicated by contact to the bag disposed within its central cavity.
The bag within the housing is collapsible. By xe2x80x9ccollapsiblexe2x80x9d according to the present invention, what is meant is that the bag and/or its walls are non-resilient and incapable of maintaining any particular shape, absent a supporting force. Like the housing, it may be composed of plastic, but usually its walls are much thinner in thickness.
A cosmetic product may be prepared by mixing its ingredients in the collapsible bag. Exertion of pressure on the housing causes it to flex radially inward, forcing the cosmetic product from the collapsing bag, through the cap aperture, for application to the hair being treated.
Relaxation of pressure controls this application. The housing rebounds to its original configuration. As the housing separates from the bag, the flow of product is reduced. Once the application of cosmetic product has been completed, the bag may be removed from the container and discarded. A new bag may be placed within the housing and the container is then ready for reuse.
In a preferred form of the present invention, the bag extends through the opening at the anterior end of the housing. The bag may have a circumferential lip which extends outwardly from the bag at the bag opening. It is especially desirable that the anterior end of the housing sidewall means forms a substantially circular edge. A similarly shaped lip may be pressed against the edge at the anterior end of the housing to ensure the optimal positioning of the bag within the central cavity of the housing.
In combination with the foregoing preferred embodiments of the present invention, it is desirable that the cap hold the bag in place by pressing the lip against the edge at the anterior end of the housing. One means by which this may be accomplished involves a cap comprising a substantially circular top and having a skirt disposed substantially perpendicularly from the perimeter of the top. The skirt may extend posteriorly of the edge of the anterior end of the housing. The skirt and anterior end of the housing may bear ridges, such as screw threads, adapted to detachably affix the cap to the housing. By screwing or otherwise locking the cap and housing temporarily together, the bag lip located between these elements is held firmly within the housing.
In a still further preferred embodiment of the present invention, a hollow or tubular dispensing member extends outwardly from, and communicates with, the cap aperture. This dispensing member may, for example, have a frusto-conical or other elongate shape in order to allow its penetration into a head of hair for application of hair coloring composition from its tip, directly to the hair roots.
The dispensing member and the associated cap aperture may be situated together anywhere on the cap. The dispensing member may extend radially or, more desirably, anteriorly from the cap. Most desirably, it is located acentric to the cap top. This enhances the ability to precisely direct application of the coloring composition to the desired location in the hair. This location also facilitates dispensing all the composition from the bag.
As previously described, there must be an opening at the anterior end of the housing. The sidewall means of the housing may similarly terminate at its posterior end, leaving a second opening through which the enclosed bag is exposed to the atmosphere. In this embodiment, the edge of the posterior end, like that at the opposite or anterior end of the housing, is desirably substantially circular. Thus, it may lie in a plane essentially perpendicular to the axis along which the container is elongated.
Alternatively, the posterior end of the housing may be sealed, thereby enclosing the bag. In this preferred embodiment, there may be a base spanning the sidewall means. Again, the plane of the base is desirably essentially perpendicular to the axis along which the container is elongated. Such a base provides a secure seating means for the container when it is not in use.
This alternative embodiment is also preferred because it has been discovered that such a base affords greater control over the dispensing of cosmetic product. Sealing off the posterior end of the housing from the atmosphere does not substantially effect the dispensing of cosmetic product while pressure is being applied to the housing sidewall means. However, when pressure is relaxed and the housing rebounds to an undeformed shape, air is drawn in through the dispensing means and/or cap aperture. This immediately reverses the flow of cosmetic product being dispensed. Consequently, it ensures against accidental over treatment of portions of hair.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, both the uncollapsed bag and the housing are substantially cylindrical in shape. Further, they are essentially contiguous or similarly sized so that the uncollapsed bag fits snugly within the central cavity of the housing.
Especially when these elements of the present invention have this preferred configuration, it is desirable that the sidewall means and bag are each composed of translucent or, even more desirably, transparent material. In this embodiment, the housing may bear graduated markings. Such markings may be adapted to measure the volume of liquid cosmetic product within the uncollapsed bag. This enhances the ability to precisely combine the amounts of hair coloring composition ingredients necessary for any given formula.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description, appended drawings and accompanying Claims.